


It burns... (Tommy angst and Phantominnit)

by GoggleHead



Series: My MCYT angst [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Disturbing Themes, Flower boy Tubbo, Flowers, Ghosts, Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Loss, Murder, Other, Self-Mutilation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, fundywastaken, tommy angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggleHead/pseuds/GoggleHead
Summary: Maybe I should just..."Tommy you're not allowed in the nether!" yelled Dream getting out his sword heading over to Tommy who looked down at the lava."I know."Tommy looks at Dream without showing his face, getting beside him. The blonde boy was sitting over the edge of a lava cliff."You know what we do with troublemakers?"..."You kill them." responded Tommy not caring.Dream grinned."But that wouldn't be very amusing wouldn't it be?"Tommy looked at Dream, and Dream's smile faded.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: My MCYT angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	It burns... (Tommy angst and Phantominnit)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning, this story maybe gore and graphic. It might cause de-realization. The only ship in the story is fundywastaken, I do not ship Tubbo and Tommy or any other characters. The main character death is Tommy, and maybe Tubbo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy experiencing memory loss.

* * *

Tommy 3rd person pov

* * *

The last thing he remembered was blood, warmth and inner peace. He was covered with a layer of rocks, like dry magma, from head to toe. He shook strongly his body to break the layer of rock, and after a while, he succeeded as it was not thick at all. It wasn't any better out of the cocoon although, the boy was covered in severe burns. However, it didn't hurt at all. Opened wounds bleeding out a crimson colored warm liquid. He didn't feel it either. The boy was comfortable, yet he knew he had to open his eyes. The boy groaned, rubbing his eyes by reflex but ended up hurting himself causing the young boy to fully wake up in a fraction of second. Then he felt pain. He screamed, cried, everything hurt. He was-

_**I'm burning, I'm bleeding, I'm hurt, I need help. Big T... Wilby? Anyone here?! Help me! Please... I'll stop stealing all of your stuff... Please I need help... Please.... I'm sorry! I don't want to die ye-** _

He was fine, he was breathing alright, his eyes opened as he gasped for air. It was just a dream right? The young boy sat up and looked around, a flower biome. Tubbo taught him about flowers, it was one of his hobbies. He'd never seen so many species in a single place, Tubbo would've loved that. He looked down at his hands, then at his arms, his legs, his chest. Just like before, the same pain and the cause. Except for the fact he didn't feel it. The blonde boy looked at the brownish grass surrounding him, blood, thin warm rocks. The blond boy, surprised, played around with the wounds. It looked like very realistic makeup. Except that it wasn't. 

The safety of the boy was none, yet he stayed there, sitting in the grass, bleeding. He didn't think it was real. Nothing around him was real. He needed something to ground himself. Pain always worked but.... Now there was nothing. He was in a lucid dream and nothing was real. He probably had multiple layers of sleep in the lucid dream, explaining why he woke up once, and woke up again now. He couldn't wake up anymore although so he was going to wait to wake up. Staying in place, being _docile_.

But we were talking about _ǫ̴̨͠ɯ̷͚̄͐ɯ̷̹̲̎̀ʎ̵͉̰͗_ not some random boy. It was hard for him to stay in place for more than a split second and he eventually started walking around the flower biome that his mind probably created. It was beautiful, not that he would admit it, he was a big man. But when he meant big man, he never meant that he could go on wars, pay taxes, create a nation. The boy with fluffy blond hair mostly meant he didn't have a bedtime and could head to the shop down the road without asking anyone.

Still, we were getting out of track. The flower field was flat and very wide, it was surrounded by birch trees by every angle. He could see a mountain from the distance. He should go to the mountain to get a look around, and decide where to go. After all, he was bored. So why not go on an adventure? _It was all just a dream._ A disturbing one, but still a dream.

Our protagonist quickly made his mind and jumped right back on his feets. He started walking toward the forest infront of him, it was kinda far to be totally honest, and the mountain even more far away. With his actual state he should not even be walking, he was gonna faint and die sometime soon if he did nothing about his condition than worsening it. Every step he took burnt the grass, he was killing everything he stepped on. It wasn't normal. Walking was slow, and the forest even if he could see it was still far away from him. And so, he started to ask himself questions. Why couldn't he control the appearance of the dream? What's the last thing he remembered? Who was Tubbo he kept referring to?  Even better yet, who was he? He forgot that, he forgot it all. At first calm, and now panicked.

The young boy started running, not knowing where to go. He'd just continue going toward the forest, maybe there'd be someone to help him. Comfort him. He ran, and it seemed he was not making progress. He stepped on flowers, grass, and some insects. They all died. _Burned._ After an unnecessary amount of time, he arrived at the gates of the forest, slowing down. He was at the forest. He could rest now. And he fainted.

* * *

_Maybe I should just...  
"Tommy you're not allowed in the nether!" yelled Dream getting out his sword heading over to Tommy who looked down at the lava.  
"I know."  
Tommy looks at Dream getting beside him. The blonde boy was sitting over the edge of a lava cliff.  
"You know what we do with troublemakers?"_

* * *

Tommy woke up once again. Except this time with brief memories he could access. He was Tommy. A fierce boy who had two discs. Not much more was available to the boy except than a vague memory of a conversation with a masked man named Dream. Tubbo was still a mystery in his mind, and even if he would've liked to shearch his mind more deeply, he was in a new habitat, _with people in it._ Who were they? Why were they looking at him.

He looked down to his body, all bandaged up, his view was obstructed by bandages. So he was in a sort of hospital then? 

"Heya kid." said a familiar voice, that looked at him with compassion, unlike the others who were pitying him or disgusted in some way.Other than the people in the room,surroundings were blurry and he could only tell that he was in a bed and had a window close to him.

Tommy stared. He didn't remember how to speak. So he just waited for the man to speak again.

"You... can't speak right?" asked the man.

He slowly nodded.

"Okay Tommy. Can you move? Your arms or legs?" the man spoke again. 

How did he knew his name? Did this man knew him prior? Tommy looked confused but quickly tried achieveing rather easily. 

"That's good." chuckled awkwardly the man. 

Nobody else seemed to try to speak to him except than this man. Actually, nobody else spoke then that man. After a while everybody left him alone. What to do now? He could try to find out who was Tubbo! But his mind thought otherwise, and he fell asleep.

When he woke up again, he was alone. But there was a new object he noticed in the simplistic room eversince nobody was in the room with him. A bookshelf, filled to the brim with furnitures to write, and a few books in the leftover space. Tommy got out of bed and walked toward the bookshelf and looked at the books. They were apparently diaries. The owner was a boy named Ranboo. How he could still read and not speak was a mystery to him, but he brushed it off curious to learn about someone else. And maybe that Ranboo person knew Tubbo, or even him?

* * *

_Diary entry #1 November 27th 2020_

_Dear diary, today I just got accepted into the dsmp! Nihachu gave me a tour of the smp, and many people welcomed me here. I had absolutely no clues that I would be invited here today and it just made me so happy._

* * *

So, Tommy was currently in the dsmp right? Before he could read anymore someone opened the door, and he put the diary back on the shelf. It was not the man who spoke to him yesterday, it was someone else. A rather weird looking person. You couldn't actually call them human. It was similiar to a pig. Humanoid pig. You couldn't see any emotions on their face except a slight hint of regret at the way they looked at Tommy. 

"Philza's going to bring you home." simply said the pigmen. 

Tommy frowned. Who was Philza. The humanoid pig seemed to have noticed the confusion, and didn't understand it.

"Do you have a question?" asked the pinkish humanoid in a bored tone, crossing their arms and leaning on the doorframe. 

Tommy nodded.

"You can't speak?" asked the pig man.

Tommy nodded once again.

"This is gonna be hard..." muttered annoyedly the pig man. 

"Can you write it down?" asked the pig man coming closer to Tommy. The humanoid pig was slightly taller than the boy. 

The young boy quickly leaned on the bookshelf taking a blank notebook and a pen scribbling down something and gave it to the humanoid pig. 

" _Who's Philza? Are we in the dsmp? What's the dsmp? What's your name?"_ was wrote down on the paper. 

Tommy would've asked about Tubbo, but the man probably did not know Tubbo. As the pig men read the paper his face darkened. It was way worse than everyome thought. Tommy had brain damage too. He kept calm although, the pig man was calm, he was always sorta calm. No idea how Tommy knew that though. 

"Philza is your father, the man that spoke to you yesterday if you remember that. Yes we are in the dsmp. The dsmp is a place we live in. My name is Technoblade." said Technoblade, quite frankly pleased by the fact Tommy was calm. Yet still disturbed by that, but it wasn't annoying.

So that was his father. Which explained why he wasn't looking at him like the others. Parents love their children. Atleast that's what Tommy thought. He remembered simple things but he couldn't remember things that made him a person, so memories. He started fresh as a new person. Except for Tubbo and the discs. It sticked with him....

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS MORTALS FOR READING!  
> (and immortal beings too)
> 
> Sorry this is bad I've drained my idea juice toward the end of chapter one- Chapter two will be up in mars.


End file.
